


The Automaton's Absence

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: The automaton created to preside over the Literature Club in Monika's absence, is absent herself. Chaos ensues.





	The Automaton's Absence

Tuesdays were my favourite. I looked forward to meeting the Literature Club to share poems and fanfictions every Tuesday.

Our president, Monika, would always ditch us to practice piano every Tuesday. She had created an automaton to act as the president in her absence, and named her "Amy".

Amy had a cute singing voice. She liked spiders, and hated pictures.

Like Monika, Amy was capable of deleting anything. She was a strict and impartial president, who would not hesitate to enforce the club rules, and would delete anything that was not literature.

Natsuki was not friends with Amy. Once, Natsuki retrieved a book filled with pictures from her bag, only for Amy to instantly vaporise it. I couldn't quite hear their conversation from where I was, and all I vaguely got was Natsuki yelling something about mangoes being literature.

Today was yet another Tuesday. As usual, I headed straight to the Literature Club after class. I gently open the door...

... only to see that Amy was not there. This was indeed unusual. Amy had never once been late to the club meetings.

Well, I guess I can get some homework done while I wait for the rest of the club...

I take out one of my unfinished paintings, and begin to work on it. I get so engrossed in my painting that I lose track of time. It is almost finished now...

Suddenly, a stale cupcake smacks me in the face. I use my free arm to wipe off the icing, which is now all over my face. When I finish cleaning my face, I look at my painting again, only to notice that it now has 37 different knives stabbed into it. I want to pull out the knives, but I am unable to move. I take a look at my arms, and see that they are tied to the ceiling with a rope.

Everyone gathers around me, a look of disappointment on their faces. In unison, they recite the rules of the Literature Club, perfectly imitating Amy's voice.

I miss Amy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a reference to u/Amy-Bot, the bot on r/DDLC who (usually) enforces No-Pics Tuesdays. Beep boop hug spiders.


End file.
